darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1110
Julia finds herself in 1840; she encounters Ben Stokes, who agrees to help her. Synopsis Teaser : The final night at Collinwood as we've known it. For Gerard has triumphed. Daphne and the children are dead, Quentin is crazed with grief, the great house is aflame. Barnabas, as he flees Gerard's ghostly henchmen, begs Julia to escape, swearing he will follow her. But when Julia opens the door to the playroom, the room has disappeared, and instead she sees the mysterious steps through time. Thinking Barnabas will come, she starts up them, not knowing where she will end. Julia rushes up the staircase through time. At the other end, she finds herself back in the West Wing at Collinwood, but it looks vastly different. She sees Carrie walking through the hallway and Julia realizes she is alive and she is in the year 1840. Act I Carrie is standing outside a room when a man in a wheelchair approaches. As Julia watches, the man, Gabriel Collins, wants to see Carrie's grandfather, but he is apparently sleeping. Gabriel is bitter of her for being too spoiled ever since Tad left, and orders her to open the door for him. She reluctantly lets him in. Carrie remains in the hallway and a woman approaches. She tells Carrie that tonight she is finally going to enter the playroom and wants her to come with her. Carrie agrees, and Julia hides as they enter the room. The woman, Samantha Collins, remembers the day she agreed to let Tad leave on a boat with Quentin, and now they are both dead and the playroom is filled with toys that will never be used again. Carrie consoles her as Julia looks on. Gabriel lights a lamp and wakes up Carrie's grandfather: a very old Ben Stokes. Ben is upset that Gabriel woke him up, but Gabriel says he needs him to do a favor. Ben asks what it is, and Gabriel says he must tell his father, Daniel Collins, that Quentin is dead. Act II Ben refuses to help Gabriel and says Daniel is in no condition to receive that kind of news, Daniel is apparently ill, both physically and mentally. Gabriel reveals he is upset that the family fortune is likely going to Samantha, who married into the family to Quentin, instead of him. Ben mocks Gabriel, but he is confined to his wheelchair and can't go after him. Gabriel again orders Ben to tell Daniel that Quentin is dead so he will write a new will, and reminds him that Carrie's future at Collinwood is uncertain since Daniel, who has let her stay at Collinwood, is near death. Ben sadly walks out of the room to go talk to Daniel. In the playroom, Samantha and Carrie are still talking as Julia hides behind a cabinet. Samantha decides she has been in the playroom long enough for one day, but Julia overhears Carrie begging Samantha to tell Gabriel to leave Ben alone. Learning that Ben is still alive and knowing he knows about Barnabas, she has hope that he will be able to help her. Samantha goes to talk with Gabriel in Ben's room, however Gabriel is persistent that Daniel should know about Quentin's death. He orders her to get out before he kills her, and she runs out. Act III Later that night, Julia sneaks out of the playroom and goes to Ben's room. She hears voices from the hallway and hides before Ben and Samantha enter. Ben has told Daniel that Quentin is dead, but doesn't believe there will be any changes to his will. Samantha leaves to let him rest, and Julia emerges. Ben is frightened by her appearance, but Julia pleads with him to listen to her story. She confesses she comes from the year 1970 and knows Barnabas, but he thinks she is insane. In the drawing room, Samantha finds Gabriel playing chess and tells him that he has failed to change Daniel's mind about his will. She smiles and leaves, and Gabriel throws the chess pieces in anger. Meanwhile in Ben's room, Ben is amazed with Julia's story and appears to believe her. As they continue talking, there is a knock on the door and Julia hides. Carrie enters the room and asks Ben who he was talking to. Act IV Ben convinces Carrie that he was merely talking to himself, and she wishes him goodnight. Julia returns and Ben tells her that he will get her some clothes tomorrow, but for tonight she must hide in the playroom since no one goes there anymore. She begins rattling off many questions about Gerard and Daphne, but Ben says he has never heard of anyone named Daphne, and Gerard is a friend of the family who reported the death of Quentin and Tad. Ben is too tired for questions and takes her to the playroom. Downstairs, Gabriel leaves a note for Gerard telling them to come to his room when he returns from Rose Cottage. Back in the West Wing, Ben leaves Julia in the playroom for the night. Meanwhile, Samantha rushes into the drawing room and tells Gabriel that Daniel has escaped from the tower room. Gabriel leaves to go look for him. Upstairs, Julia hears Gabriel yelling for Ben to help him search for Daniel. Julia walks out of the playroom and someone grabs her by the neck and starts to strangle her. Memorable quotes : Samantha: I suppose I should have listened to Ben Stokes. He's always right. ---- : Carrie: Grandfather Ben said, "Things look better in the morning than they do at night." : _________________________________________________________________________________ : Gabriel (to Carrie): Other people see your prettiness. I only see your impudence. Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Kathy Cody as Carrie Stokes * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins * Virginia Vestoff as Samantha Drew Collins * Charles Rush as Daniel Collins Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1108. * Thayer David returns to the cast after an absence of 25 episodes. * First appearance of character Gabriel Collins. This was the fourth role played by actor Christopher Pennock in the original series. The character was mentioned in 1102. * First appearance of character Carrie Stokes as a living being in her own right. This was the second character played by actress Kathy Cody in the original series. The character had previously been seen possessing Hallie Stokes during the present day from 1096 to 1109. * First appearance of actress Virginia Vestoff and the character Samantha Drew Collins. This is the only instance of a new cast member narrating the first episode they appear in (except for Alexandra Moltke's narration in episode 1). * Closing credits scene: Corridor leading from Stairway into Time to 1840. * Only cast members are credited. Story * First episode to take place entirely in the year 1840, and as such is the first episode of the '1840' storyline. * The figure who attacks Julia is revealed to be Daniel Collins in the next episode. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: Carrie's alive (reprised from the previous episode) / Ben Stokes; Gabriel: (reads letter to Gerard). * TIMELINE: It was a few hours ago when Julia last saw Barnabas. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the present day, the pair of torchères flanking the front doors in the foyer were mounted with electric candles topped with frosted incandescent bulbs. They were not present in 1795, and were fitted with early Edison-type bulbs for 1897. Seen in the this episode, at the earliest point in 1840, they are sporting the same light bulbs as used during the present day. (Later in the series someone noticed this error and the set decorator stuck real candles in the sockets on top of the electric candles, which made them twice as tall. They probably didn't want to dismantle an early 20th century antique by removing the electric candles, but perhaps they should have surrounded the electric candles with larger wax sleeves and inserted smaller candles in the tops for flames.) * In Act IV, when Carrie leaves Ben's room and Julia comes out of hiding, you can see beyond the set and a video monitor with what looks to be a woman's arm moving in the display. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1110 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1110 - Attack of the Clones The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1110 Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes